Made In The USA
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione y Draco son dos amigos, los cuales, si quieren tener una relación van a tener que lidiar con los obstáculos que les pone el destino. Amigos, enemigos, amores, rompimientos, romance y drama.


**Made In The USA**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Megan Devonne**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Otra cosa, en este fanfic voy a escribir cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera, por ejemplo: Si Hermione se despierta no voy a escribir "Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana haciendo que ella despertara y blah, blah, blah" creo que eso… No suele suceder muy seguido xD Solo voy a escribir "Su alarma la despertó" porque aceptémoslo, suele suceder… Lo digo por experiencia propia, ni los rayos del sol me despiertan xD Aunque es posible que escriba en algún momento eso de que "los rayos del sol la despertaron", pero no será algo seguido, serán unas cuantas veces, creo**

**Y por último, pero no menos importante, este fic se desarrolla en Estados Unidos :3**

**Ahora, si nada más que decir, A LEER :D**

* * *

_**Hermione POV**_

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana, la estúpida alarma no dejaba de sonar, desde que vivía sola, lamentablemente mi madre no me despertaba. Desde hace 2 años que mis padres se habían ido a Londres y yo al no querer irme con ellos, aceptaron dejarme vivir sola, no sé ni cómo aceptaron, digo, si les hubiera rogado lo hubiera entendido, pero no, solo les dije _**"No me quiero ir y dejar a mis amigos"**_ y ellos aceptaron dejarme vivir sola.

Sin más remedio me puse de pie, perezosa como todas las mañanas, fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha, al salir, me seque el cabello dejándolo algo húmedo, desde que mis padres se fueron, deje crecer mi cabello, ahora me llega un poco más arriba del trasero y me gusta como se ve. Luego de cepillar mi cabello fui hacia mi armario y busque algo que ponerme, me decidí por unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas Vans, también de color negro. Una vez que estuve vestida, baje a la cocina y me prepare un desayuno rápido, solo unas tostadas y un café, al terminar de comer mis tostadas y tomar mi café, por fin estuve lista para irme a la escuela.

Camine tranquilamente, la escuela no queda lejos de mi casa así que podía irme con calma. Al llegar, en la entrada estaban todos mis amigos reunidos hablando animadamente. Cuando llegue junto a ellos todos me saludaron y me uní a su conversación, estaba riendo ante una estupidez de Bill cuando llego un mensaje a mi celular, el dichoso mensaje decía _"Ven a nuestro lugar, necesito hablar contigo"_, ni siquiera necesite ver de quien era el mensaje, era de nada más y nada menos que de Draco.

Draco era mi amigo de toda la vida, lo conozco desde que tenía 2 años de edad, mis padres lo querían como si fuera su propio hijo y para su desgracia, cada vez que iba a mi casa, cuando mis padres vivían conmigo, ellos lo molestaban diciéndole cosas como _**"¿Cuándo le dirás a Hermione que la amas Draco?"**_ o _**"Siempre he soñado con que tú seas mi yerno"**_, el pobre parecía un tomate maduro cuando salía de mi casa. Draco era el único chico al que mis padres nunca miraron feo cuando entraba a mi cuarto, bueno, era el único que había entrado a mi cuarto, y con la puerta cerrada… Mis padres confiaban plenamente en él.

Al fin había llegado a la azotea de la escuela, ese lugar se había vuelto nuestro lugar secreto, nadie más podía pasar, ni siquiera nuestros amigos, incluso algunas chicas, o zorras, como yo las llamaba, que querían a Draco de novio habían intentado entrar y no lo lograban, ¿La razón?, porque él no dejaba que nadie más entrara, eso causo que más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela me odiaran, el resto no estoy segura si me odiaban o solo fingían que yo les agradaba… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que la segunda opción es la más obvia ¿No? Como siempre, Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en unas cajas, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos los tenía por detrás de la nuca, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado, baje uno de sus brazos haciendo que él abriera uno de sus ojos para mirarme, aunque Draco sabía que yo solo lo hice para poder recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y mirar hacia la nada, cuando me vio hacerlo, dio una sonrisa de esas que solo esbozaba cuando estaba conmigo, luego cerro su único ojo abierto y se acomodó, abrazándome con el brazo que le baje.

Esos eran los momentos que disfrutaba, ciertamente cuando estaba enamorada de Oliver nunca disfrutaba esos momentos con Draco, siempre que estaban así con él, yo comenzaba a hablar de Oliver, y eso, molestaba de sobremanera a Draco, pero cuando Oliver nos anunció que él y Astoria eran novios, yo estaba destrozada, sentía que una parte de mí se había ido, pero Draco siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme, ese chico aunque frente a los demás se mostraba frio, serio y solitario, conmigo se comportaba de una forma completamente diferente. Cuando estaba triste él hacia hasta lo imposible para ponerme feliz, cuando lloraba él me hacía sonreír, por él yo me mantuve fuerte, obviamente Fleur me consolaba cuando estaba triste, pero no era lo mismo, ya que ella se tenía que ir cuando Bill, su novio, la necesitaba, y solo porque yo se lo pedía, ya que discutían a causa de mi malestar, ella siempre le decía_** "¡Estoy con Hermione y ella me necesita! ¡Así que deja de joder!"**_ y comenzaban a pelear, aunque yo sabía que Bill se preocupaba por mí, pero aun así para evitar eso, yo le decía que se fuera con Bill, que yo estaría bien, que Draco me haría compañía y a regañadientes ella se iba y luego yo llamaba a Draco, a lo que él sin quejarse llegaba en pocos minutos a mi casa ya que vivía muy cerca, ahora que lo pienso esta mañana no nos habíamos ido juntos a la escuela como lo hacíamos todas las mañanas. En un momento me di cuenta de que tenía una razón para venir, así que decidí hablar

- Y… Dime Draco, ¿Sobre qué necesitabas hablar? – Levante la mirada y lo quede viendo.

- Bueno… Ciertamente, de nada, solo quería estar tranquilamente en la azotea de la escuela – Draco me devolvió la mirada

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con que quieras estar tranquilamente?

- Porque tú eres la única con la que puedo estar tranquilamente

- ¿Y no prefieres estar solo?

- … - Lo pensó un momento - Acompáñame a estar solo.

- Jejeje siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré - Le guiñe un ojo.

Draco solo me sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el ambiente volvía a ser de completa tranquilidad, lo cual no duro mucho ya que a los pocos segundos sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

- Perfecto – Dijo Draco en un tono molesto

Yo solté una risita, al pobre nunca le duraban mucho sus momentos de tranquilidad.

- Vamos – Me puse de pie e intente levantarlo, pero él tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia él – Jejeje ¿Qué haces? – Dije cuando caí sobre él.

- Tú intentaste hacer que me levantara – Dijo divertido.

- No es excusa para hacer que cayera sobre ti.

- Jejeje como digas… Vamos ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? – Le dije algo molesta.

- Porque antes no quería.

- Definitivamente eres imposible – Lo observe y le di un beso en la mejilla – Vamos.

- Si – Se puso de pie y como sospechaba, estaba sonrojado, me reí ante eso - ¿De qué te ríes? – Me preguntó.

- Jejeje de nada, vamos.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestro salón, ni siquiera golpeamos la puerta antes de que Draco la abriera de una patada.

- Amm… Hola, maestra – Dije yo, extremadamente apenada, es que este chico era un salvaje.

- Hola chicos, por favor tomen asiento – Dijo la maestra, tan amable como siempre.

- Si – Respondí yo.

Draco y yo, como siempre, nos sentamos juntos, la clase termino antes ya que hicimos todo muy rápido, cosa rara en nuestro salón, así que la maestra dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Nuestro grupo se juntó alrededor de Draco y yo, así comenzamos con nuestra conversación, estábamos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre para salir, así que todos salimos juntos.

El resto del día fue normal, clases, reír con los amigos, leer, escribir y blah, blah, blah. Cuando nos fuimos a casa, como siempre, Draco y yo fuimos los primeros en separarnos del grupo, ya que como dije antes, la escuela no quedaba tan lejos

- Draco ¿Por qué no comes en mi casa? – Le pregunte, él solo asintió

Draco, al igual que yo, vivía solo, a excepción de que sus padres lo dejaron vivir solo antes que a mí, sus padres se habían ido a Brasil y le preguntaron si quería ir, a lo que él dijo que no y desde ese entonces sus padres le mandan dinero desde allá, al igual que los míos desde Londres

A entrar a mi casa, yo me fui a la cocina y él se fue directo hacia el sofá a ver televisión (Siempre lo hacía cuando iba a mi casa), en la cocina busque que podía cocinar y lamentablemente no encontré nada, así que decidí pedir una pizza

- ¡Draco! – Grite desde la cocina – No tengo nada para comer, solo tengo para tomar una botella de coca-cola así que pediré una pizza ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué la mayoría de las veces que me invitas a comer no tienes nada? – Me dijo desde el sofá

- ¡Oye! Eso es… Bueno sí, es cierto – Era cierto, siempre que lo invitaba a comer, misteriosamente no había nada

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a pedir la pizza?

- Sabes "Señor mandón", tu pídela – Le lance mi celular – Yo voy al baño

- Pero... ¡Bah! – Dijo Draco antes de marcar el número

Al salir del baño me encontré con Draco nuevamente viendo la televisión

- ¿No te aburres de ver televisión todo el día? – Le pregunte

- ¿Y tú no te aburres de mensajearte con Fleur todo el día? – Me pregunto, lo cual para mi mala suerte, era cierto

- Yo… Am…

- Lo ves, es lo mismo, Mione.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Después de tantos años de conocernos me sigues llamando así!

- Jejeje

- ¡NO TE RÍAS! – Le grite

- Me gusta hacerte enfadar… - Se levantó del sofá y se acercó peligrosamente a mí y luego acaricio mi mejilla.

- Yo… No… Am… - No podía hablar, estaba tan perdida en su mirada.

- Shh – Me dijo casi en un susurro, mientras acercaba su cara lentamente a mí y yo, por alguna estúpida razón, también me acercaba a él.

Nos íbamos acercando lentamente, nuestros labios casi se rosaban, hasta que… Tocaron el timbre de mi casa, exacto, llego la pizza.

- Debo ir a recibir la pizza – Dije mientras me separaba rápidamente de él, para luego ir hacia la puerta.

_**Normal POV**_

Una vez que Draco estuvo solo, observo como Hermione se iba.

- Tan cerca… - Dijo él en un susurró.

* * *

**¿Y? Díganme… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bueno?, ¿Malo?**

**Bueno, nos vemos, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible e intentare que los capítulos sean largos, bueno si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenme sin temor, yo no muerdo… Solo saco pedazos x3**

**Nos leemos pronto y sean malvados :3**

**Los quiere**

**Megan Devonne**

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta una nueva adaptación. La leí hace un tiempo con una amiga y nos reimos hasta morir… XD

Como en otras de mis adaptaciones/traducciones:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

(¡Es para hacerlo más dinámico!)

Besitos:

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
